Más Allá Del Tiempo
by marilole
Summary: El tiempo es incesante e imperdonable. el color grisáceo cubría el profundo azul mar de sus ojos los cuales no podían esconder la desolación, tristeza, amargura, el dolor, el odio y coraje profundo hacía la vida por sentir que le había arrebatado lo más


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica reina de él manga llamada Rumiko Takahashi creadora de mis más adoradas mangas Ranma e Inuyasha._

-Los personajes hablan-

""Los personajes piensan""

_Recuerdos de los personajes._

_**Flash back**_

"Pensamientos"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena.

_**Más Allá del Tiempo.**_

La suave brisa mecía su flequillo refrescando directamente a su rostro en el cual surcaban las arrugas, mudas testigos del eterno e incansable paso del tiempo, este también se reflejaba en el cambio de sus cabellos que ahora eran grises como miles de hilos de plata los cuales se sujetaban en una desgarbada trenza de la cual uno que otro mechón se escapaba de su agarre, aunque también el color grisáceo cubría el profundo azul mar de sus ojos los cuales no podían esconder la desolación, tristeza, amargura, el dolor, el odio y coraje profundo hacía la vida por sentir que le había arrebatado lo más hermoso de su vida, lo más adorado y amado de su alma, el sufrimiento de la cual su espíritu era objeto, ver ese mar era ver que aquel ser en realidad no tenía vida, su ilusión, la que acompañaba a la existencia para impulsar al cuerpo a seguir respirando, a seguir viviendo, lo que lo completaba, lo que lo hacía sentir, añorar, sentir se había acabado como el ocaso al anochecer.

-Estamos aquí para despedir a una gran amiga, hermana, madre, compañera y esposa de vida…-

Así es… una gran amiga, miro a su alrededor sintiendo el cansado movimiento de sus músculos, se sentía como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, levantó los ojos al cielo sintiendo la suave y gélida brisa de invierno acariciarle el rostro, más sin embargo no sabía si provenía del prado a sus alrededores o de la profunda soledad de su corazón, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos del primer día que irrumpió como tormenta en la vida de su eterno amor, el primer instante en que la vio, en el cual se quedo impresa en su pupila como si de hierro incandescente se tratara y más, porque se le había encarnado en el cuerpo, en el corazón, en el alma…

_El día se cubría por nubes que quedaron como mudo testigo de la llovizna que instantes atrás había inundado las calles del distrito de Nerima. En el interior de un dollo muy conocido y respetado por los habitantes del lugar se encontraba una pequeña pero muy amorosa familia compuesta por un hombre de pelo largo y negro con un bigote peculiar sentado en el comedor en el lugar del patriarca con una postal que parecía le daba buenas noticias. A su izquierda estaba una jovencita muy hermosa de pelo largo y chocolate sujeto en una coleta muy floja la cual le quedaba sobre un hombro, a su bello rostro lo adornaba una tranquila y hermosa sonrisa que inspiraba paz y amor de hogar, tenía su manos sujetas frente a si sobre su falda que era cubierta por un típico delantal de cocina, al lado derecho del hombre que parecía ser el patriarca del hogar se encontraba una joven de mediana estatura que vestía un Kimono muy hermoso blanco con flores bordadas de cerezo rosa, su cabello corto y castaño era de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos que daban un fondo aceitunado los cuales denotaban una avidez e inteligencia digna de comparar con las de las más grandes mentes en el ramo de la economía, y justo lado de la que parecía ser la mayor de las hermanas se encontraba la más interesante, asombrosa y linda chica. Su cabello largo y negro que brillaba al sol dando destellos azulados los sujetaba a la altura de la mitad de su espalda, sus manos sujetas sobre su regazo y sus labios carnosos, suaves y rosados como los pétalos de una rosa eran los más hermosos y apabullantes capaz de derretir al mismo polo norte con la calidez que se podía percibir, eran capaces de transmitir. Más sin embargo eso no era lo más hermoso en su rostro, había algo que dejaba sin habla a los mismísimos ángeles pues parecía que pertenecían a uno de ellos, se trataba de sus ojos, unos grandes ojos color avellana que delataban cada unos de sus pensamientos y sentimientos pues eran igual de claros que el agua de un manantial, estos eran eso y más, eran las ventanas de su alma los cuales eran incapaces de ocultar pesar alguno, llenos de vitalidad, de alegría, capaces de inspirar las más grandes emociones en los más grandes poetas, trovadores, pintores y autores de la historia ya que mesclaba los inocentes y tranquilos de una niña con los rasgos finos y delicados de una bella dama, su piel blanca como la misma luna irradiaba una fuerza asombrosa y su cuerpo parecía tan delicado como el de el más frágil cristal, su corporación que apenas empezaba a despertar a la madurez de la adultez ya empezaba a dar avisos de la hermosa y exuberante mujer en la que se convertiría a pesar de sus dieciséis años, en conjunto todo aquello despertaba en un hombre el deseo de protegerla, de admirarla y de amarla. Así se encontraba la pequeña familia esperando a la extraña visita de la cual se sabía muy poco, ante su asombro vieron que entraba un enorme panda y se situaba justo a la entrada de el comedor, traía sobre su hombro a una jovencita, de inmediato se detuvo ante la anonadada familia que instantes atrás había tenido una discusión sobre quien de las tres ocuparía un lugar determinado desde hacía muchos años por su padre y el mejor amigo de este. El panda se presento y presento a la jovencita de cabellos rojos los cuales empezaron a brillar con los rayos que se trasminaban atreves de las nubes dando a parecer que eran del mismo fuego, su complexión era realmente llamativa puesto que era realmente exuberante y desarrollada para la edad que tenía y sus ojos eran del más asombroso azul mar grisáceo que jamás se hubiera visto, aun así conocerla supuso un gran alivio para las tres hermanas que de inmediato los invitaron a pasar._

_Una a una se presento, cada una demostró su peculiaridad y amabilidad, de inmediato llego él turno a la de rostro de ángel la cual se exhibo._

_-Mi nombre es Akane Tendo.- Murmuro y sonrió de tal manera que la recién llegada se quedo anonadada, por así decirlo casi en shock, era la sonrisa más hermosa que en su largo andar había visto, parecía un regalo del cielo y un bálsamo para sus años de nómada junto a su padre, era un rayo de luz en un mundo gris, la primavera en pleno invierno, el agua en el desierto, ¿Cómo describir aquella sonrisa y la infinidad de sentimientos asombrosos que despertaban en un simple mortal? No se sabía, lo único que se sabía era que no había nada más hermoso en la tierra que esa sonrisa. Poco después se encontraban entrenando, el panda les dio a saber que la jovencita pelirroja estudiaba artes marciales, algo que alegro de sobre manera a Akane la cual la invito a pelear con ella, sin embrago ya dentro del dollo la chica demostró lo hábil que era pues ninguno de los golpes lanzados por la peli-azul dio en el blanco, más sin embargo la muchacha nunca lanzo un ataque contra ella, instantes después la matriarca de la familia le dijo a la pelirroja que con lo largo del viaje lo mejor era que se diera una cálido baño, poco después mando a la mediana de las Tendo para que le pidiera a Akane que hiciera lo mismo._

_Posteriormente y dadas las costumbres Akane decidió hacerle compañía llevándose la sorpresa de su vida pues dentro se encontraba un joven apuesto de larga cabellera azabache sujeta en una trenza manchú y ojos de la tonalidad del mar embravecido, su cuerpo atlético demostraba un ejercicio continuo y su estatura se alzaba sobre ella por una cabeza, sin embargo la ferocidad se hizo presente en la menor de las Tendo y después de salir de su shock trato de mandar muy lejos al osado "Pervertido" como ella lo llamo._

_Más tarde se supo que el joven no era otro que el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, Soun Tendo, al cual la mano de una de las tres le estaba comprometida, y por decisión de las hermanas la menor fue la elegida a pesar de las replicas y objeciones que ponía hacía lo que ella llamó un "fenómeno", el jovencito se paro frente a todas rascándose la cabeza haciendo una reverencia y presentándose._

_-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome heredero de las artes marciales estilo libre.- _

-Apreciada por todos, ella supo ganarse el cariño de cada uno de los que estamos presentes.-se escuchó del monje que precedía la ceremonia escucho. Él observo lentamente a todos sus amigos de años, a todos los presentes. - Siempre se supo de la vitalidad y fuerza de la cual era objeto, por la cual era admirada y respetada, cada una de sus amigas daría gustosa la vida por la que fue su mejor compañera, su mejor aliada, su mejor cómplice y su mejor amiga. Estamos aquí para despedir a una gran hermana…-

Miró nuevamente a su alrededor y vio dos pares de ojos chocolates, aunque se les había marchitado la piel como se marchita una rosa, aun se podía observar las cenizas de las jovencitas que fueron, y en cada una, brillaba una luz de fuerza y vitalidad que ahora era cubierta por un paño de tristeza que las hacía estremecerse por las lagrimas que empañaban sus rostros y sus ojos no parando de brotarles del dolor del alma. Cada una recordaba a su manera a su amada hermana, la mayor porque la cuido como a una hija, cuidando sus fiebres en las noches, revisando sus cambios en el día, contestando a sus preguntas inquietas de adolecente y preparándola para que volara por sí misma en su adultez. La otra recordando cuando le enseño su femineidad y a sacarle provecho, sonriendo al recordar sus arranques de niñez y sus descuidos de las que tantas veces ella saco provecho.

Nuevamente las lagrimas las envolvieron sintiendo la tristeza rodearles el corazón, era cierto, despedían a una gran hermana, la cual siempre las amo tal y como eran a pesar de todo, con la cual siempre pudieron contar cuando lo necesitaron, porque eso es una hermana, lealtad, cariño y un lazo de sangre tan fuerte que nada ni nadie podría romper.

-Una gran madre…-

Palmeo suavemente la mano que se posaba en su hombro, una gran madre, si eso es y fue. Volteo el rostro y miro a una mujer de unos veinticinco años la cual cargaba a un niño de tres, sus ojos eran del la misma tonalidad de su madre al igual que la tersura de su piel y lo pequeño de su estatura, lo único que podía apreciarse de él era el tono de su cabello, aunque en ese momento se veía más pequeña y apagada. A su derecha se encontraba un hombre de veintiocho que lo miraba con dolor en unos ojos que eran el reflejo de los suyos, igual de azules grisáceos que parecían esconder una y mil cosas pero que a la vez eran como libros abiertos de par en par, sin decir nada y poniendo su brazo en su hombro dando a entender que lo entendía y lo apoyaba, y su cabello el del mismo tono que su madre, su rasgos eran rudos pero afinados, tenía un mirar que daba a entender que podría leer el alma si eso era posible. Y, cerca del féretro se encontraba el menor, a pesar de sus veintiún años parecía menor a su edad, las lagrimas empañaban su rostro mojándolo completamente, algo que en definitiva había heredado de su abuelo, pensó con amargura, o a la mejor de sí mismo, porque no eran lagrimas escandalosas sino lagrimas que no podían detenerse porque salían del corazón. Poco a poco su mente se volvió a cubrir de recuerdos, recuerdos que se le encajaban en el espíritu.

_Akane se encontraba sentada en medio de el comedor estilo occidental, había esperado toda la tarde con un nudo en el estomago a su esposo, es cierto que lo había visto a la hora de la comida pero no había querido decírselo, la realidad es que con la banda de locos que reinaba en el lugar no quería que la interrumpieran ni molestaran en un momento tan especial como el que se avecinaba._

_Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo junto a el pequeño estanque, la luna se reflejaba en la tranquila agua sobrevolada por cientos de luciérnagas que daban un halo etéreo a la ocasión y de vez en cuando se observaba el salto de uno que otro pez, estaba realmente emocionado, hoy era su segundo aniversario, que rápido había pasado el tiempo, poco a poco llego a el comedor, y ahí, sentada de espaldas a la entrada se encontraba la eterna dueña de su amor, estaba recostada sobre la mesa, el cabello que le caía por los hombros ahora le cubría el rostro y brillaban como destellos azulados ante los rayos de la luna, poco a poco se acercó quedando a su lado, se puso de cuclillas dispuesto a observarla mejor, era cierto que miles de veces lo había hecho, pero era algo que no podía evitar, ella lo atraía como un imán, sonrió ligeramente ante el vaivén de su pecho el cual indicaba que se encontraba profundamente dormida, suavemente apartó el cabello de su rostro dejando a su paso la imagen más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, su piel tersa y delicada brillaba ante el reflejo de la luna, sus hermosos ojos cerrados y sobre sus mejillas caían sus largas pestañas risadas y negras las cuales adornaban la piel de porcelana que cubría sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus labios carnosos y suaves se curvaban en la más hermosa sonrisa que él hubiera visto, la vio tan delicada y frágil que sintió como el corazón le empezó a martillar en el pecho impulsándola a protegerla eternamente, poco a poco se inclino hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su rostro y entonces cuando sus respiraciones rosaban sus mejillas la vio abrir esos ojos dando paso a la mirada más soñadora y tierna que su alma había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, le sonrió de tal manera que la sangre se le congelo en sus venas sintiendo como las alas de un ángel le acariciaban rozándole lo más hondo de su existir y sintió la suave y delicada palma de ella posarse en su mejilla, se permitió por un momento cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la calidez de su piel, siempre era así, con cualquier contacto de ella sus defensas se desarmaban cual arena seca en el desierto._

_-Ranma, por fin llegaste.- Le escuchó decir con esa voz aterciopelada y suave que le inundaba lo más profundo de su ser y le hacía cimbrar de los pies a la cabeza, esa voz lo mecía en un mundo de magia y ensoñación haciendo que siempre miles de cortos eléctricos le abrumaran en el estomago._

_-Si koishii, se me hizo un poco tarde porque el arreglo en la duela del dollo fue más complicado de lo que pensábamos.- Le dijo aún disfrutando de su tacto, suavemente la miro a los ojos y noto que en sus mejillas un hermoso carmín las empezaban a teñir, así era siempre, ella aún no se acostumbraba a las palabras de devoción y la familiaridad que le profesaba a pesar de ya tener dos años de casados, con el seño fruncido noto que ella separaba su palma para tomar sus grandes manos entre las pequeñas de ella._

_-Ranma, que bueno que llegaste, la verdad es que te estaba esperando desde la tarde, no quise interrumpirte en el dollo porque no quería atrasar el trabajo, además de que quería que estuviéramos solos...- _

_La seriedad impresa en su voz hizo que por un momento los cabellos se le pusieran en punta hasta el final de la trenza, si bien sabía que su hermosa esposa desde que la conocía tenía la habilidad de congelarlo con esa voz al reconocer cuando estaba molesta, también era cierto que ella solo le hablaba así cuando había hecho algo malo que le había dolido o cuando había algún problema._

_-Akane, me estas asustando, ¿No tiene nada que ver con los constantes mareos que has sentido en las mañanas? Porque si es algo malo quiero saberlo.- le dijo atrayéndola hacía él para fundirse en un abrazo donde nada ni nadie los separara, sabía muy bien que había salido a por los resultados que le mandaron a hacer, podrían llamarlo posesivo pero la realidad es que a él le preocupaba la situación, por eso estaba tan al pendiente. _

_-Bueno, la verdad es que ya me entregaron lo análisis, de inmediato fui con el doctor Tofú para que él los revisara y dijera si tengo algo malo y… pues él me dijo… que…-_

_Ranma se empezó a desesperar, la realidad es que su esposa se había sentido mal durante toda la semana y un desvanecimiento en pleno dollo hizo que de inmediato se pusiera en alerta y la llevara con el doctor aunque no quisiera._

_-Que te dijo Akane.- Le pregunto sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, había descendido el rostro a la altura del suyo para tratar de ver sus ojos que sabía que nada le podían ocultar. _

_-Estoy… estoy embarazada.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo equiparable al de una galaxia. Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como miles de estallidos, ""¿Ella dijo que… que…?"" por más intentos que hizo el cerebro no captaba el significado de esas palabras hasta que sintió el corazón revoloteando de alegría, por fin. No estaba planeado, ella se cuidaba, él no quería presionarla, sabía que en algún momento por fin culminarían lo que tanto ansiaban sus padres y él internamente, pero saber que ya era un hecho era algo muy distinto, unas lagrimas empañaron su vista y de inmediato la alzo en brazos dando volteretas por todo el lugar mientras reían felices y extasiados, al fin iba a ser padre, y la mujer a la que tanto amaba desde que su corazón la vio por primera vez, la que quería que fuera la madre de sus bebés, en ese momento esperaba el primero de lo que sería una gran familia, rio tontamente a carcajadas no importándole que los demás se despertaran y por lo tanto empezaran a molestar, quería gritarlo al mudo, su amada Akane le iba a regalar un hijo, fruto del profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro, de nuevo carcajeo esta vez más fuerte girando sin parar abrazando a Akane._

_-¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!- Dijo haciendo que media cuadra se despertara ante el escándalo y que los vanos intentos de su esposa por acallarlo fueran inútiles porque de inmediato toda la familia envuelta en pijama estuviera rodeándolos._

-En este día despedimos a una compañera…-

Compañera, así fue, ella siempre estuvo en las buenas y las malas a su lado como una fiel compañera de viajes, compañera de combates, de alegrías y tristezas tendiéndole la mano sin esperar recompensa alguna, cuando estuvo en la preparatoria fue de cubículo y de salón, de estudios nocturnos cuando no le entendía a las matemáticas y amablemente se ofrecía a ayudarle, en la Universidad cuando hizo su examen de ingreso y aunque fue de educación física en algunas teorías ella fue su apoyo con el cual siempre conto. Compañera, si realmente eso fue en su vida, compañera de triunfos, de fracasos, de vivencias y desconsuelos.

-Y una gran esposa.-

Esas palabras quedaron impresas en el aire y en los tímpanos de Ranma. _Una gran esposa,_ eso fue lo que fue en su supervivencia, lo más importante y largo en su vida, porque ella lleno los espacios vacios en su corazón y los que no debían de haber también, ella dio color al lino sin tono sobre el cual se debía exponer la gama de su vida, ella lleno sus pulmones de aire y sus venas de sangre, arraso con sus miedos envolviéndolo en felicidad, lleno su existir de vitalidad, de energía, de ilusión, de amor… como describir el intenso amor que le brindo, como relatar la infinita alegría que lo envolvía día y noche al saber que a la mañana siguiente se despertaría a su lado, con ella a unos pasos o sobre su cuerpo.

_Sintió el fino halo calando sobre sus parpados, lentamente los abrió y miró a su lado a una jovencita de cabellos azulados que se encontraba recostado sobre él, su delicado cuerpo se encontraba tendido a su lado, un brazo delicado y posesivo le rodeaba el cuello y su cabeza se recostaban sobre su torso, las piernas la tenía entrelazadas con las suyas. Un nerviosismo lo envolvió por completo, a su cabeza acudieron imágenes del día anterior. Había salido a un viaje de entrenamiento a las montañas repletas de bosque, como siempre una pelea con su prometida había sido el detonante, sus celos lo había hecho volar por todo Nerima ante el ataque de su maldito mazo que aun no sabía de dónde sacaba. Aquel día Shampoo lo había acosado ya que según era su segundo aniversario y por lo menos quería que la invitara a salir, sin pleno recato llego muy temprano y le cocino el desayuno el cual le llevo a la recamara donde todavía se encontraba dormido, cuando abrió los ojos no solo se encontró con la mirada de la voluptuosa amazona sino que además el aura de su prometida inundaba la habitación haciendo que los pelos se pusieran en punta, de inmediato la amazona puso un bocado en si boca impidiéndole preguntar qué hacían ambas ahí. _

_**Flash back: **__-Oayu Ranma, Shampoo venir a prepararte el desayuno ya que hoy es nuestro segundo aniversario, airén corresponder a Shampoo con una cita para festejar.- Le dijo la amazona haciéndolo que casi se atragantara con el bocado, así que por lo visto la amazona no se daba por vencida a pesar de que lo había escuchado gritar su amor por Akane en las pozas de Jusenkio, era cierto que él no lo iba a reconocer aunque le rompieran todos los huesos de las muñecas, más sin embargo era de lógica que por lo menos ya no lo llamaría airén hasta que él definiera las cosas, cosa que él no había hecho hasta el momento._

_La amazona y la peli-azul lo miraban expectantes mientras él tocia fuertemente debido a la comida que se le había atorado en plena tráquea, sin embargo al parecer ninguna de las dos tenía intención en ayudarlo, se empezó a golpear en el pecho para tratar de pasar el bocado y con ojos llorosos miro a una sonriente Shampoo._

_-¿Ani…aniversario? Tan rápido se paso el tiempo.- Murmuro agarrándose distraídamente la cabeza, acto que de inmediato enfureció a Akane que de un puñetazo lo golpeo en pleno rostro._

_-No te desvíes baka y ándale, contéstale a tu querida prometida si le pedirás una cita.- Le dijo con el aura de un color rojo vino, de inmediato el se levanto del futón donde todavía permanecía sentado._

_-Shimatta Akane ¿Por qué me golpeas?-_

_-¿Y todavía lo preguntas grandísimo animal? Ni siquiera has negado que sea un aniversario de pareja, además degenerado, mira en qué condiciones te encuentras con ella aquí.- _

_Ranma miró que estaba en bóxers azules y su camisa blanca, la chinita sentada sobre sus piernas a un lado con un tazón de arroz en la mano y en la otra unos palillos llevaba también lo que parecía ser un camisón para dormir, pero no era cualquier camisón, era uno de seda en color carmesí con encaje de color negro en el escote que dejaba entrever la voluptuosidad de la amazona, de inmediato se preguntó por qué su prometida no podía dormir y despertarlo con un atuendo así, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso y el aura de Akane creció como llamas ardientes haciendo que el joven de la trenza la mirara de inmediato y sintiendo el terror correrle por las venas, más sin embargo de un momento a otro se vio nuevamente volando por los cielos de Nerima cortesía de las aerolíneas Akane Tendo CV._

_Llegó dos horas después, había tenido que soportar la mirada indiscreta de ciertas mujeres (y hombres) no muy decentes ante su ropa de dormir, además de muchas murmuraciones de ser un pervertido que se paseaba en la ciudad en ropa interior, definitivamente su prometida no había tenido contemplaciones pensó mientras se tocaba el enorme bulto que tenía en la cabeza._

_-Oayu cuñado- Le dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro al ver el estado tan lamentable del oji-azul que solo le contesto con una especie de gruñido mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras, por fortuna era sábado y no tenía que preocuparse por la escuela, así que Akane debía de encontrarse en ese instante en su cuarto, esta vez lo iba a escuchar. Entro de inmediato sin tocar siquiera, se encontraba muy molesto ante el "cariño" de buenos días de su prometida, La vio que estaba frente al escritorio con lo que parecía era la tarea de matemáticas de ayer._

_-¡Oe Akane, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le cuestiono el moreno muy molesto, la muchacha levanto el rostro con una mirada no muy amigable en el rostro._

_-¡Te lo tenías bien merecido baka! ¡O crees que no me di cuenta como miraste a Shampoo, hentai!- El muchacho se puso nervioso de inmediato, pero no por la imagen de la bella amazonas si no por la imagen de su prometida con un camisón como aquel. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza ante sus no muy santos pensamientos y dijo alterado._

_-¡Yo no hice eso, además de que yo no tengo la culpa de que ella allá aparecido vestida así y haciéndome el desayuno otemba!- La muchacha peli-azul le miro con una mirada asesina. –Pero te veías encantado, además de que nunca negaste lo de su aniversario, incluso dijiste que el tiempo paso muy rápido baka.-_

_-¡Pues lo dije aludiendo al los años, pero eso no quiere decir que yo haya querido aludir a un aniversario! ¿O es que acaso estas celosa?- Le murmuro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro._

_-¡Y quien puede estar celosa de un baka insensible, grosero, engreído, fenómeno y mujeriego como tú!- Le dijo una Akane que para ese instante estaba pensando en sacar su mazo para "ocasiones especiales" y mandarlo al otro lado del mundo cortesía de aerolíneas Akane Tendo SA de CV._

_-¡Pues ni a quien le interese que una Kawaiikun, otemba, tabla de planchar y pechos planos como tú se encele! es más me alegra de que Shampoo haya venido, ¡porque ella si me levanta bien y me atiende mejor, además de ser más bonita y buena cocinera!- Le dijo el muchacho herido en su orgullo por las palabras de su prometida, más sin embargo cuando vio el dolor reflejado en esos bonitos ojos chocolates se arrepintió de inmediato cacheteándose mentalmente por lo antes dicho._

_-Akane yo…- La jovencita no dijo nada, oculto su mirada bajo el flequillo y con un hilo de voz contesto._

_-Pues vete con ella y a mí déjame en paz- El muchacho pensó en acercarse pero el aura azul que ahora rodeaba a la menor de las Tendo le dijo que lo mejor era dejarla sola, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya y sintiéndose culpable, pero las palabras de su bella prometida lo habían herido en lo más hondo, no tenía que echarle en cara a cada instante que él no era un hombre completo, más sin embargo eso no justificaba las palabras con que le contesto, a decir verdad ella ya no era una pechos planos ni tabla de planchar como tanto la había llamado, y si era aun más sincero con el mismo, era la mujer más bella que jamás imagino conocer, dejo salir un suspiro y decidió que era el momento de hacer un viaje de entrenamiento por lo que tomó su mochila e hizo una pequeña maleta en donde guardo una cuantas cosas y dejo una nota para sus padres, salió por la ventana sin hacer el menor ruido y dejo una nota en la ventana de su prometida._

_Akane miraba el techo de su cuarto, las palabras de Ranma resonaban en su cabeza como el eco en las montañas, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, era cierto que a veces se comportaba tosca, agresiva y no cocinaba bien, más sin embargo el no tenía que echárselo en cara a cada momento y aparte embarrarle que sus prometidas eran mejor y mucho más bonitas, escuchó un ruido en la ventana, pero aunque ya sabía quién era no le interesaba en ese momento hablar con él, sin embargo al escuchar el silencio que siguió la duda la empezó a embargar, se levanto y cuando abrió la ventana se quedo sorprendida, no había nadie, solo una pequeña nota pegada al cristal, la despegó y leyó el contenido._

_Akane: Siento mucho lo de esta mañana, te ofrezco mis disculpas y pido tu perdón, me voy para que estés un poco más tranquila a entrenar, nos vemos mañana en la noche._

_Atte.: Ranma Saotome._

_Se sorprendió de inmediato, la nota estaba llena de faltas de ortografía pero que a pesar de eso pedía disculpas humildemente, algo extraño en su egocéntrico prometido, sin embargo, si tenía que ser sincera, ella también se había portado muy mal con él, ofendiéndole con lo que más le molestaba, su maldición. Sintiéndose mal por sus palabras ofensivas tomó su mochila y guardo lo primero que encontró, sabía muy bien en donde entrenaban su tío Genma y Ranma así que ya sabía a dónde iba. Salió despacio sin que nadie la viera, no quería tener que dar explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, además unos días alejada de aquella parvada de locas y maniáticos le sentarían bien, cuando al fin se situó fuera del dollo exhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido para hacer el menor ruido posible._

_Tras dos horas de intensa caminata y de tener que lidiar con ramas y mosquitos que la arañaban y la picaban en las piernas y los brazos que llevaba desnudos debido a la blusa sin mangas blanca de cuello de tortuga y a él short de mezclilla azul se sentía agobiada y muy cansada, además de que la tarde la había alcanzado por no salir temprano y el hambre la atacaba al igual de el miedo de quedarse en la oscuridad con tanto animal salvaje suelto por doquier, de pronto escuchó un trueno a lo lejos y no pudo evitar correr a toda marcha hasta que llego a la orilla de un arrollo donde se inclinó y agarro las rodillas para intentar tomar un poco de aire porque se había agitado demasiado, sin embargo otro relámpago alumbro las nubes negras que empezaban a cubrir el cielo y el estruendo que lo acompaño hizo que la sangre se le congelara en las venas y gritara a todo pulmón._

_Ranma se encontraba recogiendo leños, había puesto la casa de campaña y pescado unos peces para poder cenar antes de que la tormenta lo pillara, ya los estaba acomodando para encenderlos cuando el cielo se alumbro ligeramente por un relámpago, después un trueno abrazador fue acompañado de el grito de alguien, un alguien muy conocido para él, de inmediato corrió con todas sus fuerzas siguiendo el sonido con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, temía que su peor miedo se hubiera hecho realidad y que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su joven prometida, de inmediato llegó a la orilla del río, miró a todos lados hasta que la diviso, la vio ahí, tan sola e indefensa, estaba sentada en el pasto sobre sus piernas abiertas y con las manos tapándole el rostro, temblaba más que las copas de los arboles debido al viento y parecía tan frágil, sintió que algo le calaba en lo más profundo de sus ser y que un sentimiento más fuerte que él mismo lo embargaba por completo, se acercó suavemente y agachándose de cuclillas la tomó de los hombros para luego abrazarla protectoramente como si de un niño se tratase, de inmediato sintió como ella se agarraba de su camisa mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, de algo estaba seguro, así sería siempre, ella para él era perfecta y él siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitase para protegerla de todo y de todos, para que nunca más estuviera sola e indefensa, eran sentimientos tan fuertes como apabullantes que le dejaban sin aire, aun así sabía que eran innegables y que eran francos, porque salían de su existir._

_-Calma Akane, ya paso, es solo un trueno.- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla, sin decir nada más la ayudo a levantarse aun en sus brazos hasta que ella alzo el rostro y le miró con esos ojos de color avellana que hacían que su mundo dejara de girar desde que la conoció, de inmediato sintió como se sonrojaba y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él._

_-Ranma… Gracias.- Aquellas palabras lo llevaron a un cielo rodeado de ángeles en los que todos eran igual a la pequeña mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y flotaba entre nubes de algodón y de pronto se vio a si mismo cubierto con una armadura de metal sobre un corcel y a ella como la princesa encantada a la cual valerosamente la había recatado. Pronto volvió a la realidad al sentir que ella se soltaba de su abrazo, sacudió la cabeza y al escucharse otro relámpago sintió como la jovencita se colgaba de su brazo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, aunque él por primera vez no quiso burlarse de eso, tal vez era porque no quería tener otra discusión o porque el contacto de su pequeña prometida lo dejaba medio idiotizado y en las nubes imposibilitado para hablar. De inmediato llegaron al pequeño campamento que él había montado, sintió un inmenso frio cuando ella se apartó de su lado, así que para qué no viera su expresión decidió que debía de encender la fogata y cocinar antes de que la tormenta los alcanzara. _

_Encendió el fuego y minutos después puso los pescado que había atrapado en el arrollo, cuando estuvieron listos se sentó a su lado sobre un tronco caído de un árbol y le tendió uno._

_-mmm… ¿Y qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto después de unos instantes, la joven peli-azul desvió el rostro y casi en un susurro le contesto._

_-Pues… Etto… yo vine… porque quería disculparme.- Las palabras lo dejaron momentáneamente sin habla y literalmente con la quijada en el suelo, de inmediato salió de su estupor y miro el piso._

_-Bueno… yo tampoco me porte muy bien contigo… lo… lo siento Akane.- Un intenso silencio inundo el lugar hasta que un nuevo relámpago inundó el ambiente._

_-Mmm… Akane, ¿Trajiste casa de campaña?- La muchacha salió del estupor en que las palabras de su prometido la habían sometido y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había pensado en ello._

_-Pues… no, es que me vine tan aprisa que lo olvide y como no sabía que iba a llover…- La realidad de la situación los golpeo como un mazazo de la joven heredera, sin embargo el joven oji-azul se dio cuenta de que no había más opción._

_-Pues entonces tendrás que dormir en mi casa… ¡No piense que me quiero aprovechar!- Dijo rápidamente levantando sus manos frente de él. –Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién querría aprovecharse de una Kawaiikun como yo?- Le dijo en un murmullo mientras se adentraba en la casita y sacaba de su mochila su futón._

_-Akane… de verdad lo siento… no quise molestarte.- La chica saco la cabeza por entre la abertura que servía como entrada y le sonrió. –Ya lo sé baka, ahora me voy a cambiar así que no entres.-_

_Minutos después ya los dos se preparaban para dormir, en eso un estruendo estremeció todo y la jovencita no pudo evitar abrazarlo del cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta que se escucharon las gotas de lluvia caer sobre la carpa, el joven artista marcial no supo que decir y quedo nuevamente perdido entre nubes con la expresión más perdida y feliz del mundo, agradeció a la obscuridad el que no pudiera ver su sonrojo y le dijo._

_-¿Estás bien?- La muchacha soltó un poco su abrazo pero en eso relámpago alumbro la noche lluviosa y simplemente enterró el rostro en su pecho. Ranma se sintió perdido en la sensación de bienestar y felicidad que lo embargo ante él gesto, los pequeños brazos de su prometida lo rodeaban como si su vida dependiera de ello haciendo que a él una emoción de júbilo y eterna felicidad le inundara él corazón. Con mucho nervio el muchacho empezó a rodearla con sus brazos temiendo no morir en el intento, delicadamente poso un suave beso sobre sus cabellos y con una mano los acaricio suavemente como si fueran del más exquisito material que se rompería en cualquier momento._

_-Tranquila Akane, no pasa nada.- Le murmuro mientras la sentía relajarse en sus brazos para después juntos dejarse llevar por el sueño y las distintas mariposas de felicidad que sobrevolaban en sus estómagos y corazones. __**Fin del flash back. **_

_Sin pensarlo siquiera, la volvió a envolver con sus brazos y depositó un delicado beso en sus cabellos, de pronto la sintió moverse así que opto por hacerse el dormido ya que no quería que lo mandara a volar a causa de llamarlo pervertido, la sintió tensarse y que lentamente elevaba el rostro, sin embargo, y tras unos instantes en los que no supo si temer por su vida o huir, y para su sorpresa, se acurruco más contra el escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, sintió el temor y la emoción más grande de su vida, más sin embargo algo lo impulso a envolverla más fuertemente, esta levantó el rostro de inmediato y se separo lo más rápido que pudo. Haciendo acopió de valor y repitiéndose que no era un cobarde, abrió los ojos y miró el sonrojado rostro de su prometida, tanto como el suyo._

_-Oayu… Akane.- Sabía que muy probablemente el atrevimiento anterior le causaría grandes chichones en su cabeza, además de un ojo morado, pero la sensación que lo embargo en esos momentos que la tenía entre sus brazos valía la pena más que nada en el mundo, sin embargo y para su sorpresa ella le sonrió. –Oayu Ranma.- rápidamente se separaron y se sentaron sobre sus piernas, se sentían algo tímidos, más sin embargo no podían ni murmurar una sola palabra._

_Se miraron a los ojos con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, perdidos en su mundo y en una realidad inusual, los ojos chocolate le miraban con esa calidez que solo ellos desprendían, haciendo que el joven oji- azul se perdieran en ellos. La menor de las Tendo miraba con total devoción el intenso azul marino de los ojos de su amado tormento, sintió miles de maripositas revoloteándole en el estomago, envolviéndola de tal manera que sentía perderse en ellas, en las miles de sensaciones y tonalidades que él le provocaba._

_Con algo de temor el joven de la trenza empezó a acercar suavemente el rostro, bajándolo a la misma altura que el de ella sin dejar de perderse en la tonalidad chocolate de su mirar, era como si él fuera un metal el cual fuera atraído por un imán, sin saber como de repente sintió el cálido aliento de ella sobre sus labios haciendo que lo embargaran miles de pequeños cortos eléctricos, muy lento la tomo de la cintura sintiendo que una parte de su cerebro gritaba de terror, pues ya se veía volando hasta Tombuctú por el atrevimiento, más para su sorpresa ella no hizo ningún ademan de querer separarse o de querer agredirlo, al contrarió, solo le miró con algo de sorpresa y anhelo, sintiéndose algo menos temeroso suavemente acerco el rostro y cerró los ojos, lentamente sintió cada vez más cerca el cálido halo de ella sobre su boca y minutos después una descarga eléctrica lo invadió hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, el delicado roce de sus labios se quedo grabado en los suyos como si de hierro incandescente se tratase, una vez más y con algo más de seguridad nuevamente los rozo, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y los minutos dejaron de sentirse, en ese momento todo se quedo estático y lo único que podía escuchar era el respirar de la delicada pieza de porcelana que tenía entre sus brazos, sintiéndose embriagado por las mil y una emociones que despertaron en su interior arrasando todo a su paso como si lava fuera. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, porque nunca, ni en un millón de años podría alejarla de él, porque de ahora en adelante era adicto a esos delicados roces. De pronto sintió como sus pequeños brazos lo empezaban a rodear por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, y sintiendo un valor y anhelo nunca antes sentido por él, se poso sobre sus labios y succiono el delicado superior de ella, se estremeció ante el sabor más exquisito que en su vida había conocido, era un sabor único, dulce y excitante, era la marca innegable de que de ahora en adelante lo tenía rendido a sus pies, la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos y ante su asombro y alegría ella también imito sus movimientos, se sintió perder en unas emociones tan fuertes que no supo identificar ni definir, simplemente sintió como algo por dentro se resquebrajaba y dejaba que lo inundara una torrente de un sentimiento tan antiguo como el tiempo, al igual de fuerte, un sentimiento que había tratado de esconder, de apartar de su mente, de no ponerle nombre, pero que a final de cuentas ya conocía y del cual sabía que nunca más olvidaría, porque lo llevaba incrustado en la piel. La abrazo más fuerte como si tuviera temor de perderla, de nunca más tenerla junto a él, a su lado, si algo sabía era que ese era el más grande de sus miedos, la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo sintiendo el delicado de ella pegarse al suyo y sacarle un suspiro, con algo de timidez y temor e instintivamente separo su boca y se adentro en la de ella, al momento las emociones se intensificaron al grado de que sentía que por sus venas corría fuego liquido, el último pensamiento que su mente fue capaz de procesar es que sabía a gloria. La sintió temblar y estremecerse entre sus brazos, y sin saber por qué, eso le agrado, más sin embargo cuando la sintió tímida y confiada que avanzaba y se aventuraba con su lengua al interior de su boca, sintió que él también temblaba y que volaba en el espacio aéreo con miles de nubes rosas por doquier, era un sentimiento tan fuerte y embriagador que ni el más fuerte de los golpes de sus enemigos lo había dejado tan noqueado, tan fuera de sí. Sin tener más control sobre sus acciones se dejo llevar por la marea de fuego que en ese momento lo inundaba, la beso con amor, con dulzura, con pasión, con dedicación y con entrega, como si de una diosa se tratara, se perdió en el abismo de el más grande secreto que guardaba en su corazón, que la amaba._

¿Qué dolor tan grande se puede sentir cuando se pierde al ser amado? ¿Será acaso que es tan intenso y agobiante que incluso nos puede volver locos de tristeza? Tal vez… porque un sufrimiento así se clava en el alma, en el pecho, en el corazón, en el espíritu. Es tan agobiante, tan triste y desgarrador ver que la vitalidad de ese ser al que amamos tanto se fue, dejo de brillar como una estrella que se extingue en el infinito, y la tristeza es tan aberrante que nos consume por entero, que nos deja como un tronco seco arrancado de raíz, así es, es tal el dolor que nos abruma haciendo que a algunos los suma en un olvido, en una realidad en la cual se le puede oler, sentir, ver, amar…

_Frente a un gran escritorio de madera, se veía a una pareja sentada. El hombre tenía sujeta la mano de su mujer, y de vez en cuando la volteaba a mirar con esos irises azules con toques grisáceos que a pesar de los años tenían el mismo brillo e intensidad en su varonil rostro el cual había madurado y endurecido ciertas facciones que resaltaban más su belleza física, atrayendo aún más la atención de jovencitas que podrían ser sus hijas o de mujeres mayores que podrían ser su madre, sin embargo, las miradas furtivas que le dedicaba a esa mujer en especial delataban el profundo sentimiento que sentía por ella, tan profundo que nada podría romper. Sin embargo, en el ambiente se respiraba el ansia y la incertidumbre aunado al miedo, la mano de la mujer madura, pero muy hermosa, temblaba, lo podía sentir su compañero, y la mirada chocolate que seguía manteniendo ese cierto toque de inocencia y hermosura tenía un toque de preocupación._

_De repente de una puerta lateral entro un hombre maduro, su pelo ya blancuzco por el paso de los años, en su rostro algunas arrugas y sus ojos escondidos tras sus típicas gafas, el aire de confianza y sabiduría era algo que emanaba de su esencia, ambos lo conocían desde hacía décadas, y desde hacía décadas que era parte de su familia._

_-Akane, Ranma, veo que tan puntuales como siempre, Kasumi me dijo que ya les había llamado por lo que los estaba esperando.- Le dijo el doctor mientras cierto paño de sus lentes se difuminaba con el aire, a pesar de los años aun no podía controlarse del todo cuando escuchaba o pronunciaba el nombre de su amada esposa._

_-Así es doctor Tofu, mi hermana me hablo desde muy temprano para decirme que tenía el resultado de la biopsia.- Biopsia… aquella palabra hacía que el hombre de la trenza sintiera un profundo pozo en el lugar donde debía estar su estomago, miro a su menuda esposa, su esposa… nuevamente la cara le cambio por una de total devoción y embelesamiento, le ocurría lo mismo que al doctor, a pesar de los años seguía sintiendo el mismo amor de adolecente que cuando tenía dieciséis, incluso había aumentado._

_-Así es Akane… me tengo que no tengo buenas noticias.- Aquello le cayó como un golpe bajo en el estomago, todos sus miedo se volvían realidad, miro a su pequeña esposa, que en ese momento se veía más pequeña e indefensa, su hermoso pelo negro azulado con alguno que otro hilo de plata lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño, sin embargo uno que otro mechón le caía sobre sus hermosas mejillas de porcelana, a pesar del tiempo seguían teniendo la misma textura, él en muchas veces lo había comprobado, aún así unas pequeñas arruguitas se formaban en las orillas de sus almendrados ojos, pero eso, según él, la hacía ver más hermosa y sabía, sin duda, que seguía siendo la mujer más bella que había conocido, no obstante, en ese momento no reparo en ninguno de esos detalles, lo único que podía apreciar en ella era la súbita palidez de sus mejillas y el miedo reflejado en esas dos lagunas color chocolate._

_-Y… y dinos Tofu… ¿Qué… que fue lo que descubriste?- Le pregunto con el miedo haciéndole un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar correctamente._

_-Me temo que los exámenes no arrojaron las expectativas que teníamos, según la biopsia de tu seno izquierdo, el tumor que…- La voz pareció temblarle en ese momento al endeble doctor. Miro a la pareja, hacia mucho que los conocía, más de cuarenta años, hacia más de treinta que fue padrino de su boda, y treinta que había ayudado a traer al mundo al primer descendiente heredero de las técnicas de esa gran familia, su familia, por lo que aquella noticia lo afectaba, lo entristecía, más al saber que era muy probable que ya nada se pudiera hacer, y que el amor tan grande que se podía apreciar se resquebrajara._

_-Me temo que es cáncer Akane, y es muy poco lo que podemos hacer.- _

_Sintió el dolor encajársele en las entrañas, en los huesos, en el alma, de repente bajo su pies se abrió un hoyo tan grande y tan negro que no le veía el fin, miro a su pequeña esposa, su mirada perdida igual que él, y sintiendo el dolor a pecho, trago duro, sintiendo como la saliva resbalaba por su tráquea como lava, las palabras se repetían una tras otra en su mente, como el eco en las montañas, ella tenía cáncer, ella podría morir, sintió tanto miedo… Ranma Saotome tenía miedo, miedo de perder lo más hermoso, lo más bello, lo único que lo había rescatado de la soledad y tristeza de años de entrenamiento y frialdad, lo único que le había dado matices a ese lienzo sin color, apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que le empezó a sangrar, más sin embrago se dijo que estaba bien, por lo menos le decía que estaba despierto, que no era una pesadilla, aunque en lo profundo de su alma fuera eso lo que deseara, nuevamente miro a su hermosa esposa, que en ese momento se encontraba igual de perdida, y pasando saliva nuevamente, sintiendo el dolor resquebrajándole lo poco que tenía de vida, le dio un pequeño apretón de manos. Cuando al fin lo miro con esos ojos que le hacían perder el sentido del tiempo, le sonrió, aún y cuando supiera que era la sonrisa más falsa que hubiera hecho en su larga vida._

_-Estas… estas seguro Tofu… no puede… no puede haber algún… algún error- logro decirle en un susurro con lo que le quedaba de voz, sin embargo no aparto la mirada de su Akane, parecía que si lo hacía en cualquier momento se rompería como una muñeca de porcelana, por lo menos con la vista le decía que la amaba, y que todo saldría bien, aún y cuando ni él mismo estuviera seguro de eso._

_-Me temo… me temo que sí, es cáncer de mamá, más específicamente carcinoma ductal infiltrante… de verdad lo siento.- _

_Por primera vez, se sintió el ser mas impotente sobre la faz de la tierra, estaba peleando contra un enemigo al que no podría atacar. ¿De qué le servía ser el más grande peleador de artes marciales? ¿De qué le servía tener miles de trofeos que lo catalogaban como el mejor del mundo? ¿De qué le servía tener el dollo más prospero y famoso de todo Japón? Si a final de cuentas, su enemigo más grande, su enemigo más temible, le había ganado esa batalla, si no pudo ni podría proteger a su esposa de ese miserable ser que se alojaba en el interior de ella. Sin embargo, respirando hondo y tragándose las lágrimas de impotencia, continuo mirándola con ansia, con anhelo, prometiéndole en silencio que todo saldría bien, aunque en ese momento sintiera el miedo más grande de su vida._

_-Y… y ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?-_

_El silencio reino en el consultorio, por primera vez el hombre de bata blanca se sintió entre la espada y la pared, era cierto que las esperanzas eran casi nulas, pero ahí, de frente a una familia en la que la matriarca parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento, y viendo al varonil hombre viéndola con desesperación, rogándole en silencio que no se apartara, prometiéndole que todo saldría bien, decidió que su única arma era la sinceridad, por lo que no podía más que hablar con ella._

_-el… el setenta por ciento apunta a que no hay nada con la que salvarla, pero el treinta por ciento restante, apunta a el tratamiento más agresivo… La radioterapia, la extirpación en la totalidad del seno y la quimioterapia.-_

_Aquellas palabras eran duras, demasiado agresivas, pero eran sinceras, algo que agradeció hondamente, porque, a pesar de todo lo que apuntaba la ciencia, había una pequeña rendija, una pequeña sobre la que se colaba un pequeño haz de luz, un pequeño haz de esperanza, sin embargo, la decisión no era de él, era de su esposa, y sintiendo el miedo a flor de piel, apretó su mano, mudo intento de decirle que él estaría con ella, aún y cuando estuviera con los efectos, él estaría ahí, por siempre a su lado. En los ojos de su hermosa esposa brillo algo de recuperación y fiereza, sabía que ella iba a dar la batalla._

_-Está bien, si no hay más opción, dígame doctor cuando tendría la cita para la operación y cuando comenzaría con el tratamiento.- Le dijo la hermosa peli-azul, que no dejaba de temblar, pero que sentía el valor y la solidaridad a su lado, junto a su esposo._

_-La operación sería para dentro de dos semanas, ya lo arregle todo para tú ingreso Akane, por lo que no te preocupes, sin embargo, tendrás que hacerte la radioterapia a partir de pasado mañana, y después de la operación de mastectomía por otros veinte días, siguiendo después con la quimioterapia y de nuevo radioterapia, aún y cuando sea una pequeña esperanza, pronto veras que se vuelve un sol, todo saldrá bien, ya verás._

Las palabras le resonaban en la cabeza como la brisa que en ese momento le acariciaba el rostro, sintió el mismo nudo que en aquella vez… no, la verdad es que el nudo se había hecho más grande.

_En la sala de espera, un hombre maduro esperaba sentado en una salita, tenía la cabeza entre las manos a la altura de las rodillas, sentía que el lento pasar de los segundos en el reloj, para el eran eternidades. De repente elevo el rostro y de nuevo miro el reloj, según el tiempo que marcaba, ya habían pasado tres horas desde que su esposa entro al quirófano y no tenía ninguna noticia de ella, en eso miro a su izquierda, sentada a su lado, se encontraba la copia exacta de su bellísima esposa a los veinticinco años, su pelo azulado corto hasta los hombros, su menuda estatura y su hermosa piel de porcelana, sin embargo, cuando la joven volteo a mirarlo, en lugar de unos grandes ojos cafés, se encontró con unos azules de su mismo tono, aunque la forma y hermosura eran exactamente iguales a los de su madre, incluso la sonrisa que en ese momento le otorgaba._

_-No te preocupes otu-san, el tío Tofú en cualquier momento nos dirá como esta mamá.- El solo asintió, no cabía duda que su amada esposa le había regalado las mejores cosas en su vida, en eso, un hombre alto y fornido de unos treinta años se aproximo con dos vasos de un contenido humeante, su estatura era la misma que la suya, además de su cabello negro azabache, y sin duda el color y forma de sus ojos eran los mismos que los de él, verdaderamente era su exacta copia, como un clon. El hombre a su paso llamaba la atención de las enfermeras y mujeres que se encontraban en la sala, sin embargo, en ese momento los matices de su rostro reflejaban la profunda preocupación que sentían ambos en ese momento._

_-Así es oyaji, no creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de ofokuro.- Murmuro lo que parecía ser una burla mientras le extendía el vaso de té. Un joven le palmeo la espalda, haciendo que por poco se ahogara con el té, tenía su misma sonrisa, sin embargo, su cabello tenía destellos azulados, y sus ojos eran del mismo tono café que los de su madre, aún así tenía la misma estatura y complexión que él._

_-Si Oyaji, Ofokuro es más fuerte de lo que crees, si no ¿Cómo crees que te hacía volar al otro lado de Nerima? La verdad a veces da miedo- Le dijo mientras sonreía, más sin embargo en sus ojos cafés se reflejaba la tención que los demás sentían, el solo asintió mirando su vaso, sentía que los minutos pasaban a cuenta gotas y que el nudo en la garganta no cedía._

_-Ranma.- Le dijo el doctor Tofú aún con el uniforme de cirugía puesto. –Vengo a decirte que la operación fue un éxito, logramos quitar la mayor parte del tumor, la herida tardara en cicatrizar unas semanas, no obstante tendremos que seguir con la radioterapia y la quimioterapia al mismo tiempo ya que no sabemos con exactitud si el tumor volverá a crecer o se extenderá a otras partes del cuerpo.- Le dijo el hombre mayor un poco más bajo que él. De repente, sintió que el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones todo ese tiempo escapaba, y con él toda su angustia y preocupación, la jovencita y el joven se abrazaron sollozando y el más grande le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con un "te lo dije"._

_-Dime Tofú ¿Puedo verla?- murmuro mientras lo miraba con ansias. –Claro Ranma, en este momento la están subiendo a piso, además de que apenas está saliendo de la anestesia, por lo que puede estar todavía desorientada, pero tu presencia le hará un bien.- Lo siguió en silencio, sabía que Tofú estaba agotado pero él deseaba que lo llevara lo más pronto posible, de inmediato se situó ante una puerta con un numero al que no le prestó atención, solo entró sin siquiera tocar, sabía muy bien que su esposa se encontraba en el interior, siempre sentía ese calor en el pecho cuando la sentía cerca._

_La miro ahí, tan sola e indefensa, como aquella vez en el bosque cuando lo siguió, en aquella tormenta por fin pudo asimilar bien los intensos sentimientos que ella despertaba en su interior, y al fin les pudo poner nombre, y cuando finalmente se dieron su primer beso, supo con certeza como ahora, que nunca más podría apartarse de su lado, que siempre estaría con ella y que jamás la dejaría sola, por lo que cuando se separaron dejo relucir con todo y su miedo a ser rechazado que la amaba, la amaba más que a su vida._

_Suavemente se acercó a la cama, estaba recostada con la piel de sus mejillas pálidas y tubos intravenosos por sus delgados brazos, llevaba el pelo suelto extendido como una alfombra de hilos negros con destellos azulados y uno que otro en color plata. Lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos avellana y en ellos se formaron una perlas de diamante._

_-Ya no soy una mujer completa, nunca más te voy a gustar, ahora estoy deforme y mutilada.- Aquellas palabras se le encajaron en lo más hondo de su pecho, a su mente vinieron las miles de veces que la ataco llenándola de inseguridades cuando le decía que era una pechos planos, tabla de planchar y que él tenía más voluptuosidad cuando estaba en chica, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo cruel y agresivo que había sido con ella al murmurarle esas palabras tan hirientes que la habían dejado sin autoestima, aún y cuando después le había aclarado que solo eran palabras salidas de su irritación y que no eran verdaderas, tardo mucho en infundirle nueva confianza y que por fin le creyera que era una mujer bellísima, que para él era la más hermosa que había visto, pero en ese momento, todos sus años de esfuerzo y dedicación a levantarle su ánimo como la mujer más bella que sus ojos habían tenido la honra de conocer se fueron al caño, ahí, en esa cama, con su bata blanca y la lagrimas de cristal recorriendo las finas mejillas de porcelana la vio tan pequeña y desolada que se le rompió el corazón,_

_-Shh Akane, para mi tu eres y siempre serás la mujer más bella que he tenido la fortuna de conocer.- Le dijo en un suave murmullo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y le tomaba una mano para besarla con total devoción. –Pero… pero.-_

_El la hizo acallar con un beso, y como siempre, sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza y todo se desaparecía quedando solo ellos dos, cuando al fin se desprendió por la falta de aire la miro a los ojos y seco sus lágrimas. –tú para mi eres perfecta, eres hermosa, la más hermosa mujer que he podido ver, a mi no me importa si te falta un seno, porque ¿sabes?- Murmuro mientras la tomaba de la barbilla. –Eso no te hace más o menos mujer, yo te amo así, tal como eres, yo me enamore de ti, de tu forma de pensar, de tu forma de ver las cosas, de tu forma de ser, de tus manías y de tus debilidades, de tus virtudes y de tus defectos, y nada ni nadie ara que cambie mi amor por ti, así que no quiero que me vuelvas a decir esas palabras ¿o acaso olvidas que estas casada con un fenómeno como yo? Y que tú muchas veces me has dicho que así me amas.-_

_Ella le miro con intensidad haciendo que tragara en seco y con un amor tan infinito que lo hacía olvidar que el mundo rodaba, como por arte de magia sus lagrimas se secaron y le dio el más grande regalo que jamás hubiera tenido, le sonrió de esa manera tan especial que lo dejaba fuera de combate y que lo sumergía en u mundo rosa, por esa sonrisa sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y allí estaba, era perfecta, suavemente se acerco y deposito un delicado beso en esos labios de pétalos de rosa haciendo que volara lejos con su esposa en brazos. _

Y sin embargo para otros es más que locura, es más que la ilusión de un cerebro acabado, extinto por el dolor, que en su afán de huir de su realidad este convierte su contexto en un sueño, en este donde siempre puedan amar al ser querido, adorar, idolatrar, sentir…

Lo más triste es darse cuenta que le tiempo que se vivió a su lado no fue más que un suspiro, una gota de agua para un ser perdido en el desierto, un grano de arena en la inmensa playa, y que por más que queramos el tiempo se nos escapo como agua de nuestras manos, que nunca más hagamos lo que hagamos volveremos a ver, oler, sentir y amar…

_Miró atreves del cristal como las gotas de agua caían lentamente, resbalando y haciendo surcos líquidos, se encontraba solo, sus cansinos hombros estaban más que tensos, no sabía porque pero ese día tenía un muy mal presentimiento, recordó esos tres meces de constante lucha, con dolor toco el frio cristal y miro el cielo gris que en ese momento era atravesado por un haz de luz. Su mente revivió el rostro de su amada, desde la salida del hospital todo había cambiado, y aunque admiraba su fuerza, no dejaba de sentirse impotente viendo su dolor, cada tercer día tenían que acudir a la radio y quimioterapia, y después cuando salían tenía que apoyarse en el ya que el cansancio de la radioterapia y la fatiga de la quimioterapia junto con los efectos secundarios la atacaban hasta dejarla sin energía, era tan doloroso el verla tendida en la cama cuando iban a consulta, tan difícil ver cómo le ponían los medicamentos vía intravenosa y después los resultados de estos, recordaba que muchas veces se tenían que detener en un baño o cualquier esquina porque ella volvía lo poco o nada que contenía su estomago, su piel se marchito dejándola sin ese brillo de vitalidad, su cabello se había vuelto más frágil y se caía en abundancia por lo que ella en un ataque de histeria decidió cortárselo como cuando eran adolecentes, según su argumento era que no quería que cuando se le cayera el pelo por completo la viera tan rara, más sin embargo, aun y cuando unas profundas ojeras adornaban sus hermosos ojos avellana y aún y que su cuerpo había adelgazado drásticamente el la seguía viendo como el ser más hermoso que había pisado la tierra, su corazón siempre latía desbocado con tan solo verla, y su alma se negaba a dejarse apabullar porque simple y sencillamente la amaba, la amaba más que a su vida, siempre la amaría, como fuera la amaría._

_No obstante poco o nada le creía, había sido tan desgastante escuchar que le tuviera poca fe, que en instantes de ira y desesperación le dijera que lo mejor sería que él se fuera, que no quería que la viera con lastima, que la viera así, desgastada, decaída y casi sin fuerzas, que ya no era la mujer que había amado, era tan desgástate verla decaer día con día, como si la lucha que ambos llevaban fuera interminable, cada día la sentía que se él escapaba de las manos, y lo único que él podía hacer era acompañarla, apoyarla y darle ánimos, sin embargo se sentía un inútil, se sentía que no servía, que ni toda su fuera, ni toda la sabiduría adquirida de años de combate y de entrega con cuanto loco se le cruzo en el camino le servía, porque el peor enemigo día con día le ganaba las batallas y parecía que el final de la guerra se avecinaba, su esposa hacia una semana que había dejado el tratamiento, era hora de esperar los resultados, todos los días se iba a rezar a un templo rogándole a Kami que la salvara, sin embargo el tiempo parecía terno y cada día que pasaba la incertidumbre le atacaba más y más el corazón, en eso la puerta se abrió y dio paso a su amada esposa, todavía se le veía con ojeras, sin embargo su piel y sus ojos habían adquirido esa suavidad u brillo que solo desprendía, lo miró y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto le derretía el corazón, aún así en sus ojos una chispa de tristeza se vio reflejada, pero fue tan breve que por un momento pensó que solo era su imaginación._

El saber que se nos fue, porque así había sido, Akane se había marchado, ahora solo miraba como su cuerpo volaba al viento convertido en cenizas después de la ceremonia, que se consumió como agua al sol, se evaporo de tal manera que ahora no es más que una nueve en el inmenso cielo, y solo se puede admirar como el más grande, maravillosos y etéreo recuerdo que al pasar de los años se iba a ir extinguiendo de su mente. Por eso el ser que se queda, el ser que amo a aquella persona, la cual se le encarno en la alma no hace más que infringir su realidad, algunos otros se dejan llevar, se consumen llorando, se desgarran gritando, maldiciendo y derramando lagrimas, como si eso pudiera devolverles a la vida, lo hacen porque más que dolerles el corazón, les duele el espíritu, les duelen las manos al saber que nunca más sentirán la tersura de su piel en ellas, ni la suavidad de sus cabellos, ni el agarre de sus manos sobre ellas. Les duelen los brazos como miles de cuchillas encajándoseles porque nunca más sentirán sus cuerpos entre ellos, ni la calidez de estos, ni el peso de sus organismos cuando se les cargaba; Les duelen los labios y la boca porque nunca más sentirán la exquisitez de sus besos ni el sabor de sus bocas que los embriagaban haciendo que su corazón latiera más aprisa por la sencilla razón de que latiría de felicidad. Les duele la retina, porque en ella ya no se verá a la persona que tanto se ha amado, les duele existir… se ocultan en realidad obscuras y algunos deciden alcanzarles porque ya no pueden estar sin ellos, porque sin ellos no saben vivir.

_Se sentía feliz, pleno, parecía que el mundo había reverdecido y ahora todo se iluminaba con los rayos dorados del sol, era como ver un nuevo amanecer, su esposa le había dicho el resultado de los exámenes, parecía que habían exterminado con el abominable ser que por poco y se la había arrebatado, miró una vez más el frigorífico en donde en ese momento se enfriaba el pastel de queso con fresas que le había preparado al saber que postre favorito, era su cincuenta aniversario, y aunque se veía un poco decaída suponía que era por los aún efectos presentes en su organismo de las agresivas quimioterapias, puso en la pequeña chabu-dai los tazones y acomodo perfectamente los palillos junto con la champan que había comprado para ese momento, había comprado un ramo enorme de rosas blancas y flores de Liz rosas, miró el reloj y prendió las velas, le había dicho después de que llegara de compras con sus hijos por sus regalos que se fuera a cambiar, que le tenía una sorpresa por lo que tenía que vestirse de gala, sabía que se vería hermosa con cualquier cosa sin embargo el le había regalado un vestido con el que la quería ver puesta, le encantaba como se le veía el rojo y además quería que esa noche fuera completamente especial, se sentía tan afortunado, en el cuarto de huéspedes donde alguna vez durmió él se cambió con un traje sport con una camisa de cuello de tortuga azul acorde con sus ojos, sabía que a ella le encantaba como le quedaban los trajes ya que aún recordaba su mirada de asombro y embelesamiento cada que se los ponía para alguna cena importante, y esa en definitiva lo era._

_Miro el reloj y cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo salió a toda prisa llevando consigo el hermoso ramo, al pie de la escalera la miro, sintió que nuevamente el pulso se le aceleraba y un ligero sonrojo pinto sus mejillas, ante él un ángel había caído, se veía simple y sencillamente perfecta, tan hermosa que una vez más dio gracias a Kami por haber sido tan afortunado en encontrarla, simple y sencillamente era perfecta, y era solo de él, aquel pensamiento lo lleno de orgullo e hizo que se le hinchara el pecho de saberse completo, porque con ella a su lado el era un ser entero._

_Su hermoso cabello lo llevaba con un simple pasador de brillantes que se lo apartaba ligeramente del rostro, el flequillo le daba aquel aspecto inocente y juvenil con el que la había conocido y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, más sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no era porque se hubiera puesto rubor, eso lo ánimo más, al fin estaba volviendo a ser la mujer antes de aquella tormenta. Sus bellos ojos castaños en ese momento se veían más brillosos que nunca, y ahí en ellos la vio perfecta, tan inocente y frágil, tan suave y delicada pero a la vez tan fuerte y aguerrida, tan fuerte como para brindarle un amor incondicional y tan grande como el que le había ofrecido, pero a la vez tan diferente a cualquiera que había conocido, nunca hizo esfuerzos por gustarle siempre fue tan ella al natural, por eso para él era tan especial tan frágil como un hilo de cristal pero a la vez tan fuerte para amar, para amarlo. Su hermosa y pequeña figura resaltaba por el vestido en corte princesa y cuello de v con tirantes que le había regalado, se veía tan perfecta como una diosa, y el no pudo más que mirarlo embelesado._

_-¿Son para mí?- le pregunto sonriéndole de aquella manera que lo dejaba fuera de combate y mirando estrellas de colores, sin embargo al no entender lo que le pregunto miro lo que instantes atrás ella vio, al ver el inmenso ramo solo sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban y la volvió a mirar para perderse en esas perlas cafés._

_-Ha…hai, son para…para ti.- le dijo mientras le extendía las flores. Ella le volvió a sonreír robándole el aire y la cordura. –Arigato, son hermosas.- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se recargaba en él, sin notarlo se llevo una mano a la nuca y empezó a reír estúpidamente, rápidamente llegaron a el salón en donde había arreglado tanto con mucho esmero._

_-¡Qué hermoso, no te hubieras molestado!- le dijo mientras lo volvía a mirar y le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo idiotizaba, la escolto hasta su futón frente a él y después se sentó en su lugar, sin embargo de inmediato se tuvo que parar al recordar que tenía que servir la cena._

_-No fue ninguna molestia, es lo menos que te mereces por estos hermosos cincuenta años de permanecer a mi lado, aún y cuando se que muchas veces te saque de tus casillas.- Le dijo mientras le servía unos fideos Odón acompañados de camarones en tempura, se sentó frente a ella y empezaron a comer, aunque se moría de hambre procuro comer lento y charlar con ella, no quería que su voraz apetito y sus modales estropearan esa noche que debía ser mágica para los dos, al acabar miró que se iba a levantar por lo que él también lo hizo._

_-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó al ver que se inclinaba a recoger los tazones. –Pues tú qué crees baka, recoger, me toca a mí ya que tú has preparado una cena tan especial.- el rápidamente se acercó y se las quito de las manos. –De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí, además todavía falta el postre.- Le dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y le guiñaba un ojo, con satisdación miro la reacción de ella al ver que se ruborizaba, con una sonrisa le fijo desde la cocina. –No te preocupes, yo se que te soy irresistible, es él inigualable encanto Saotome.- Escucho lo que pareció ser un bufido mientras sacaba el pay y recogía unos platos y dos copas._

_-Si como no, encanto, te recuerdo los problemas que nos ha causado tu ego, además otra cosa le hubieras heredado a los muchachos, ahora andan por la vida que nada se iguala al encanto de los Saotome.- No pudo evitar reírse, le encantaban aquellas pequeñas disputas que tenían, era algo de lo que no se había privado a lo largo del tiempo, puso el pay y los platos, de inmediato destapo la champan y lo partió para poner frente a ella un trozo, instantes después se acomodo en su lugar mientras alzaba la copa. _

–_Quiero brindar por ti mi amor, porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida, por el inmenso amor que te tengo y porque siempre estés a mi lado, por qué te instalaste en lo más hondo de mi corazón, porque solo contigo cada noche me vuelvo a enamorar desde aquí a la eternidad, por ser como eres y porque jamás lo cambiaría, ni siquiera esos mazazos que de vez en cuando me recuerdan el buscar el maldito escondite donde lo ocultas.-De repente se cayó cuando la vio inclinada, su flequillo no le permitía ver esos ojos que tanto lo enamoraban y sin saber por qué algo le estrujo el corazón._

_-Yo… yo también quiero brindar por ti Anata… porque eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, porque gracias a ti pude vivir todos estos años llena de felicidad, porque contigo siempre me sentí completa, porque eres lo más hermosos que tengo, porque te amo, te amo desde hace tanto que ya no me acuerdo, te amo más que a mi vida…- murmuro alzando la copa y dejando ver los dos cristales líquidos que resbalaban por esas mejillas de porcelana. Sin decir nada y sintiendo el temor apoderarse de su corazón se acerco y la abrazo, sabía que algo le pasaba pero temía a la respuesta, la peli-azul alzo su rostro y el bajo el suyo, sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si el mudo dejara de rodar, el tiempo se detuvo y solo se podía sentir el inmenso amor de aquella pareja que parecía estar destinada a estar juntos desde tiempos ancestrales._

_Como si de imanes se trataran, poco a poco el hombre de la trenza bajo sus rostro y rozo esos delicados labios de pétalos de rosa que tantas veces había besado pero de los cuales nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, la magia envolvió el ambiente y el sintió el aleteo de miles e incesantes mariposas en el corazón, poco a poco empezó a profundizar el beso al mismo tiempo que sentía que lava ardiente abrazaba por sus venas, así era siempre que la besaba. Delicadamente la puso en pie y sin previo aviso la cargó, sintió sus delicados brazos rodearle el cuello y su rostro internarse entre el, sus diminutos y largos dedos se enredaron en su cabello y ante ese acto miles de pequeños choques eléctricos lo recorrieron por toda la medula, esa mujer tenía la capacidad de volverlo loco con tan solo un roce, rápidamente subió las escaleras y la puso con delicadeza sobre la cama, ligeramente se apartó y la visión le robo el aire de sus pulmones. Los rayos de la luna que en ese momento se filtraban por la ventana le acariciaban la piel de porcelana dándole un toque casi etéreo, el cabello esparcido sobre la almohada y sus labios rojos sin maquillaje, si alguien le dijera que era lo último que quería ver, les diría que era exactamente eso; con delicadeza se acerco y devoro esos labios de tentación perdiéndose en el elixir del interior de su boca, sintió sus pequeñas manos adentrarse por debajo de su chaqueta haciendo que cada fibra de su ser temblara ante la respuesta de sus caricias y minutos después escuchó como había caído, la levanto con suavidad y torpemente recorrió su espalda hasta dar con lo que buscaba, minutos después el estorboso vestido se encontraba en el piso, sin poder evitarlo elevo el rostro para mirarla en su totalidad, pero la brusquedad de ella se lo impidió._

_-¡no! Por favor no me mires, estoy horrible.- Sintió como si una bofetada le hubieran propinado, aspiro fuerte y después le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos._

_-Koishii, tú eres hermosa, para mi sigues igual de bella, no me importa que haya pasado en tu cuerpo, porque yo te amo completa, y si ese fue el precio a pagar por tenerte a mi lado más tiempo lo acepto gustoso, porque de todas formas seguirás siendo la mujer que me roba la respiración, con la cual cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar.- Ella poco a poco le devolvió la mirada y con suavidad dejo caer las manos a los costados demostrando así la confianza que le tenía a la vez que la confianza. _

_Una descarga eléctrica lo envolvió, su hermoso cuerpo seguía siendo espectacular, las largas piernas, las redondeadas caderas y su hermoso y frondoso pecho, en ese instante en el lugar del otro había una cicatriz, sin embargo el la miro con total devoción y sin aire en los pulmones, él la amaba así, porque a final de cuentas la belleza física no era nada comparada con la belleza de su corazón, y sin embargo ella aún era hermosa. Nuevamente la beso, con más ansia esta vez, con devoción y entrega, y ella se dejo llevar respondiéndole con igual intensidad, sus finos dedos se hundieron entre sus cabellos y después debajo de su camisa, con algo de brusquedad se la quitó para después volver a besarlo con anhelo, poco a poco se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda, las piernas y el pecho, se sentía perderse en las miles de emociones que le sobrecogían y en la inmensa lava que lo quemaba por dentro. Instantes después y sin saber cómo se encontraban los dos desnudo completamente listos para la entrega total, a la luz de la luna se amaron con devoción, amor, pasión y total intensidad, con miles de besos recorrió de arriba abajo su piel envolviéndose en su aroma y perdiéndose en su suavidad queriendo gravarse en sus labios con fuego el sabor de ella, la suavidad, la exquisitez, la miró nuevamente a los ojos gravando así cada instante de esa noche, de la luz de la luna reflejada en ellos, de su piel de porcelana, de lo bien que encajaban, porque aunque ella era mucho más pequeña había sido diseñada para estar con él, de repente la sintió tensarse bajo su cuerpo para después perderse con él en el clímax total, ahí, en ese momento no solo sus cuerpos estaba unidos sino también su alma, se abrazaron y se besaron mientras ambos gritaban al unísono lo mucho que se amaban, ese amor que sentían ya tan anclado en sus corazones que se les había encarnado en la piel ya siendo parte de ellos, porque así era su amor, el amor de dos almas gemelas complementadas en una, un amor etéreo y antiguo como el universo, capaz de llenarlo y hacerlo brillar por toda la eternidad._

¿Por qué el amor verdadero, el real, siempre es tan doloroso? ¿Por qué cada uno de esos amores por los cuales los protagonista darían la vida terminan separándose? alejándose definitivamente, porque al final, la muerte les alcanza dividiéndoles en totalidad y hace que la persona que quede existiendo termine sin poder soportar los días siguientes, la tristeza y el dolor les consume que hasta a las personas más cercanas los alcanza, porque esos amores muy pocas veces se ven y cuando se hace duele mucho ver las ruinas en las que queda después del trágico tifón de la muerte que arrasa con todo, llevándose con ella lo que más ama el otro ser humano, así es, deja al otro muerto en vida incapaz de comprender que está pagando.

_Lentamente abrió los ojos, un frio intenso había inundado la habitación, despacio se movió y se dio cuenta del peso suave y delicado de su esposa, sonrió mientras pensaba que hermoso era despertarse así, así había sido durante esos maravillosos cincuenta años, lentamente la abrazo y fue entonces cuando sintió su piel fría, bajo el rostro y la miro dormida, perdida en sus sueños, sin embargo ese frío que desprendía su piel no le gustaba, con delicadeza aparto su rostro de sobre su torso y la miro, un fino mechón había caído sobre su mejilla y con suavidad se lo aparto, más sin embargo el mirar sus labios por completo sin color lo preocupo más._

_-¿Akane? Oayu Akane, vamos floja despierta, y amaneció.- Le dijo mientras tocaba uno de sus hombros, sin embargo ella no le contesto, ni siquiera un gemido, algo estaba mal, sintió que en su corazón se instalaba un miedo, suavemente lo volvió a intentar, esta vez agachó el rostro hasta quedar al nivel sobre el de ella._

_-¿Akane? Vamos koishii despierta, ya amaneció y no devén de tardar en venir los muchachos, ya sabes que les dije que se fueran a dormir a un hotel para estar tú y yo solo, vamos amor.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo de arriba abajo, sin embargo nuevamente no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de ella, ni siquiera un quejido, el temor que instantes atrás se le había instalado en el corazón se le hiso nudo en la garganta, con delicadeza nuevamente la abrazo mientras sentía que el nudo le crecía más y más hasta casi asfixiarlo, ese frio tan intenso que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo le congelaba el corazón._

_-Vamos amor… por favor despierta… vamos cielo… abre los ojos… hazlo por mi… el baka de tu esposo.- Le dijo mientras le tocaba el rostro, sin embargo ella parecía que no lo escuchaba, unas gotas salinas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin siquiera percatarse, con mucho nervio acercó el rostro hasta su cuello y el nulo sonido de su corazón hiso que parara en seco el suyo, otra vez elevo el rostro y con suavidad palmeo una de sus mejillas._

_-Por favor Akane… vamos… despierta… por favor amor… despierta… por lo que más quieras… despierta… hazlo por mí… déjame ver de nuevo esa hermosa mirada tuya… hace tanto que no te digo como me gusta reflejarme en tus ojos… por favor Akane… por lo que más quieras… despierta… no me hagas esto… no me dejes… ¡Por favor no me dejes!- Le empezó a gritar mientras la estrujaba más contra su pecho. Sin embargo, su mujer ya no lo escuchaba, y eso él lo sabías, no obstante su cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo, su corazón repelía aquella realidad, ella tenía que estar soñando… ella tenía que despertar._

_-¡AKANE DEPIERTA POR FAVOR!... ¡NO ME DEJES, DESPIERTA KOISHII, ABRE TUS LINDOS OJOS CAFES!... ¡NOO, NO ME DEJES!… POR FAVOR… ¡NO ME DEJES!- Gritaba un hombre desesperado teniendo a su mujer entre sus brazos, el dolor que se podía reflejar en sus ojos y en esas palabras desgarraba el alma, así como a él. Se empezaron a escuchar pisadas por todo el pasillo y varios golpeteos en la puerta._

_-¡Otu-san, qué sucede, que le pasa a ofokuro… ¿otu-san?!- le gritaba la voz de una jovencita. – ¡Oyaji, vamos abre la puerta, déjanos ver a Ofokuro, anda oyaji abre!- gritaba otra voz varonil y fuerte con un timbre de preocupación._

_Sin embargo, el hombre al interior de la habitación ya no escuchaba ni entendía a nadie, toda su concentración estaba dedicada para la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, sabía que en cualquier momento ella despertaría, él lo sabía, él la amaba y nada los separaría, ella tenía que despertar, mientras tanto le seguía hablando, le seguiría ablando hasta que sus dos almendras abrieran y le sonrieran de aquella manera que tanto lo idiotizaba y lo perdía en un mundo rosa, en su mundo rosa._

_-¡Por favor otu-san… déjanos ver a ofokuro por última vez… por piedad abre la puerta… tienes que entender que ella no va a despertar!- gritaba la voz desesperada de la jovencita que para ese momento ya había caído de rodillas al comprender lo que había pasado, por fin el desenlace se había pronunciado, y aunque su madre se los había explicado dos días antes al saber los resultados de los exámenes, y aún cuando le había prometido que no le diría nada a su padre, el saberlo ahí encerrado llamándole e instándola a que despertara le dolía en el alma. Su hermano menor se acercó y le dio un abrazo dejando salir todo el dolor que los consumía, sin embargo, el mayor no parecía darse por vencido._

_-¡Shimatta oyaji, abre de una vez!, entiende, ella… ella ya no va a despertar, ¡Tienes que dejarnos entrar por ella, tienes que abrir! ¡Si no abres tirare la puerta!- Le gritaba mientras golpeaba con el puño inútilmente la puerta, a él también le dolía, le dolía en el alma, había perdido a su madre, y saberlo se le encajaba en lo más hondo, pero tenía que seguir por sus hermanos, y además por el viejo, que en ese momento parecía que se había vuelto loco de dolor._

_-Por favor koishii… anda abre tus ojos… tengo tantas cosas que decirte… hace mucho que no te decía que vivir sin ti es un martirió… hace tanto que no te digo lo afortunado que soy por tenerte conmigo… hace tanto que no te digo que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por estar a tú lado… por favor amor… por favor déjame ver tu mirada por una vez más… déjame decirte que te amo… te amo más que a mi vida…- Le decía el hombre sin dejar de llorar mientras mecía a la mujer entre sus brazos._

_-¡Te lo dije otu-san!- Grito por última vez el fornido hombre mientras se abalanzaba hacía la puerta, instantes después se escuchó el tronar de los goznes al romperse y después se miro a un joven sobre lo que quedo de una puerta de metal._

_La escena era abrazadora y desoladora; la pequeña y hermosa mujer envuelta con una sábana blanca que se mesclaba con su piel, sentada sobre las piernas de un hombre por completo destrozado, su mirada perdida en los ojos cerrados de esta, la mecía suavemente de adelante hacia atrás mientras le susurraba palabras ininteligibles, su rostro desfigurado por el dolor y de sus ojos empañados por la desolación caían abundantes gotas de cristal. _

_Aquella visión de las ruinas de su padre los termino de hundir, el hombre apuesto exacta copia que su padre se acerco suavemente no pudiendo reprimir más el llanto._

_-Vamos otu-san… déjala… tienes que dejarla ir… ella no te quiso decir por esto… ella no quería verte destruido… y nosotros tampoco… tienes que dármela… hay que preparar la ceremonia…- Le dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, con cuidado acerco los brazos para poder cargarla sin embargo el brusco movimiento de su padre se lo impidió._

_-¡No la toques… que no entiendes que ella va a despertar!… ¡¿Qué no ves que solo está dormida?!- Le grito el hombre de la trenza aullando de dolor, verle era sobre cogedor para cada uno de sus hijos, sabían que él amaba a su madre, sin embargo nunca se imaginaron que en el desenlace el prefiriera huir a la realidad, con suavidad la joven Saotome se acercó, era exactamente igual a su madre pero sin los ojos castaños y el pelo con tintes azules._

_-Otu-san, tienes que dárnosla… ella ya no va a despertar… tienes que entenderlo… ella no está dormida… ella está- el hombre oji-azul la miró embravecido. -¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas! ¡Tu madre solo está dormida y en cualquier momento despertará!- le grito herido en lo más hondo, su mujer, la madre de sus hijos, la persona a la cual más amaba no lo podía haber dejado, esa era solo una pesadilla y en cualquier momento despertaría, si eso era, era solo una pesadillas, tenía que serlo._

_-Por favor otu-san… tienes que seguir… hazlo por ella… ella jamás querría verte así… por favor entréganosla…- Le dijo el menor de la familia, su mirada empañada por las lagrimas de dolor, sin embargo ahí, en esos ojos pudo volver a ver la mirada de su esposa, y solo en ese momento fue cuando aceptó la cruel y dura realidad, habían perdido la guerra, por más esfuerzo, por más dolor de parte de ella, no pudieron ganarle, y sin embargo, aún así ella se despidió de la única manera que conocía, le entrego su cuerpo y su alma, se fusiono con sus espíritu, sin embargo no sabía si podría sobrevivirla, se tomó el rostro y empezó a gritar de dolor, su mente se negaba a procesar la información, no le cabía ni podía entender que la vida le había quitado lo más valioso, lo más hermoso, lo único por lo cual valía la pena seguir vivo._

_El mayor de los tres hermanos con suavidad retiro a su madre de las piernas de su padre, miro con mucho dolor el hombre desvanecido de dolor que se encontraba frente a él, no parecía su maestro, el ser aguerrido que le había enseñado todas su técnicas y que lo había vuelto igual de fuerte que él, estaba desecho y no sabía si podría soportar lo que seguía, porque aunque él lo admiraba por el gran luchador que era, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sido derrotado, que ya no había por qué luchar, que no tenía por qué seguir luchando._

Miro las cenizas ir volando por la brisa del valle, de repente empezó a sentir un hormigueo en el brazo izquierdo, sin embargo poco o nada le importaba, en ese momento se sentía hueco por dentro, su hermosa mujer ahora no era más que cenizas, cenizas que volaban al compás del viento, de repente otro dolor le empezó atacar pero esta vez en el pecho, aún así nadie lo noto, no quería que nadie se le acercara, en ese momento solo quería estar a solas con ese dolor que le consumía las entrañas, el dolor le atenazó con más fuerza el pecho y el ya no pudo más, sin embargo no le importaba, en ese momento solo veía como las cenizas de su esposa se alejaban más y más de su lado, a unos metros de distancia se encontraban las amigas de su esposa, con el tiempo habían logrado serlo y formar un lazo sincero de amistad, cada una con sus respectivos hijos, los cuales habían unido a las familias.

Ahí paradas, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar se encontraban Shampoo y Ukio, junto a ellas y más demacradas por el dolor Kasumi y Nabiki, a las espaldas de ellas sus esposos Mouse, Rioga, el doctor Tofú y Kuno, cada uno no miró a los ojos y con la mirada le reiteraron nuevamente que lo acompañaban en su dolor.

Nuevamente miró al frente y en eso el dolor lo ataco más fuerte haciendo que cayera, ahora sentía como este le oprimía el pecho, sin embargo no era nada, nada con el dolor de su alma, todo en su entorno se empezó a volver negro y frente a él pasaron los mejores momentos de su vida, miró cuando por fin se le declaro después del primer beso, el nacimiento de sus tres hijos, lo feliz que se sintió con ellos en brazos y el saber que eran el fruto del amor de ellos dos, recordó su boda y su noche, y en el último instante, recordó la noche de sus bodas de oro, la sintió de nuevo entre sus brazos, sus besos, su olor, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar gritando su nombre, estaba cavado, el dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte y él se dejo llevar murmurando el nombre de su compañera, sabía que era cobarde lo que estaba haciendo, el no luchar, sin embargo, él lo único que quería era el volver tenerla a su lado.

-Si tan solo tuviera una última oportunidad… si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo y poder abrazarla nuevamente, poder corregir ms errores… si tan solo la pudiera volver a ver…-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¡Ranma!- Le grito la joven peli azul mientras lo levanta bruscamente del futón. El joven de inmediato abrió los ojos y ante él se encontró con la visión más hermosa, su prometida; aun con las lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo llorando más fuerte. -¡Akane, estás bien, estas viva!- Empezó a gritar mientras las estrujaba con más fuerza y lloraba.

-Ranma… si estoy bien, tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla, vine porque estabas gritando mi nombre…- Sin embargo la jovencita no pudo terminar, un apasionado y abrazador beso de parte de su prometido se lo impidió, con suavidad empezó a besarla como si fuera lo más dulce que había probado en toda su vida, más sin embargo, tan rápido como sucedió se acabó, el joven la tomo de los hombros y seriamente la miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras, que yo seré el primero en irse, ¡Prométemelo!- Le dijo el joven de la trenza, la menor de las Tendo le miro con algo de recelo pero al ver la angustia reflejada en su mirar solo pudo asentir, nuevamente el chico la tomo en brazos y la beso, con suavidad la recostó en el futón y cuando al fin la soltó la abrazo con más fuerza mientras la jovencita se sonrojaba ante la posición comprometedora.

-Te amo Akane, te amo más que a mi vida, y si te vuelves a ir de mi lado me volvería loco de tristeza, perdóname todo lo malo que te he hecho pasar, perdona que a veces ponga otras cosas menos importantes delante de ti, disculpa que no te haya dado tu lugar como mi prometida oficial, te prometo que mañana lo arreglare, te pido perdón por el no saber valórate y no decirte lo importante que eres en mi vida, que eres la persona más importante en esta, que gracias a ti ese lienzo blanco se lleno de color, que cada mañana me despiertes de manera tan partícula y me recuerdes que tu eres mi nueva familia, que tengo una familia y que es gracias al estar a tú lado.-

La jovencita no daba crédito a las palabras de su prometido, ¡él le estaba diciendo que la amaba!, además le pedía perdón por todas las veces que no le dio su lugar y le agradecía que ella fuer su familia, sin saber por qué empezó a llorar.

-No… no te burles de mi… no juegues…- Le dijo mientras estrujaba su playera blanca entre sus manos, él le alzo el rostro con una mano y delicadamente le seco las lágrimas.

-No Akane, no te miento y mucho menos juego, el sentir que te perdía me hizo darme cuenta de los errores que he cometido contigo, y antes que nada tengo que decirte algo más; Tu eres la mujer más hermosa que visto en mi vida, si no te lo había dicho es porque me daba pena y porque lo celos me cegaban al verte rodeada de tipos, me daba temor que alguno de ellos se ganara tu corazón y entonces te alejara de mi, pero más me duele el darme cuenta del daño que te he estado haciendo, y nuevamente quiero decirte que te amo, te amo ahora y siempre, pase lo que pase yo te amo, seas como seas, más allá del tiempo te amaré eternamente..-

En ese momento, viéndolo a los ojos se sintió la mujer más afortunada de la tierra, él le estaba reiterando que la amaba, en silencio dio gracias a Kami y lo beso, lo beso como nunca, lo beso entregándole todo el amor que sentía por él, cuando al fin se separaron le sonrió como nunca, sentía que el pecho le estallaba de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo Ranma, te amo más allá del universo, te amaré hasta que el infinito se extinga.


End file.
